(6)GLaDOS vs (11)Mewtwo 2018
Ulti's Analysis There are people pointing to this match as evidence of Mewtwo's FRAUDULENCE before the Tifa match even happened, but I highly disagree. This is pretty much exactly what Mewtwo was supposed to do against GLaDOS -- a boring 63-37 type of beatdown that gets chalked up into the ether of forgotten round one matches. Given he was only an 11 seed, only had 59% of people behind him, and is finally back in Smash Bros without DLC, I find this blowout fairly impressive. It's right in line with with the LOL x stats from 2010 and 2013. As for GLaDOS, this is the best possible outcome for rallybait characters. You can catch and bandwagon and maybe win a contest, but after that your best hope is getting a middling seed and retaining a fraction of strength. GLaDOS and L-Block are the best examples we have of a life after rallybait (I know Portal never won anything, but it took over the internet in 2007 in the same way Undertale did in 2015). Some strength, maybe a win or two, and it's all good. What's happened to Draven is pretty much the exact opposite of what a rallybait character could hope for. We'll probably see GLaDOS and L-Block every year. I'll be shocked if we see Draven again. Safer777's Analysis There were some voices that Mewtwo is a fraud and GlaDOS could do it. I don't understand why. Sure GlaDOS did good in 2013. So did Mewtwo. And in 2013 we had rallies everywhere. So Mewtwo won easily here in this match. You know he is one of the 3 most famous Pokemon right? Anyways nice and easy win for Mewtwo. Oh yeah he is Smash too in case you are wondering. This results is according to the X-stats too so that means everything is fine! Tsunami's Analysis Even before the contest started, people were calling for Mewtwo to be exposed as a FRAUD, which was perfectly natural because he'd overperformed last time. The thing is, there was nothing "fraudulent" about Mewtwo's strength. As I stated during my write-up of Vincent's match, Mewtwo was our rally target because Pokémon was something we could rally around to try to stop Draven, and Mewtwo was the only one with a bracket placement favorable to doing so, as the others would SFF each other out before they could see Draven. 2013 wasn't Mewtwo's first deep run, however, so it was easy for a casual who merely looked at past results without actually comprehending them to think that Mewtwo was an absolute beast. (Mewtwo's first deep run, in 2008, was the result of extremely fortuitous bracket placement, advancing two rounds on natural strength and then taking advantage of triple Square SFF to advance out of a third-round fourpack in which he was probably the weakest character naturally.) This match, however, would not give the board what they wanted, as Mewtwo handily destroyed a character that had reached the Top 27 in 2013 and finished in second place in her Round 3 defeat. Of course, it wasn't truly surprising as GLaDOS was expected to decline--Games may not equal characters, but Portal falling from Top 16 in GotD to 14-seed fodder for Melee in BGE3, along with Portal 2 failing to reach the second round in BGE3 as a 5-seed, suggested that the series was already on the decline then. It's nothing to be ashamed of; it's not easy for a franchise to walk the line between oversaturation and irrelevance. By opting not to turn into a franchise zombie, Portal instead risked fading into the ether. The Oracle Consensus for this match was less than 0.60% off, and the two worst scores were comprised of one overestimation and one underestimation. That's a sign that we knew what we were doing here. Category:2018 Contest Matches